


I Can't Believe It

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Toko is surprised by what Byakuya is doing in the library





	I Can't Believe It

“M-master?!” Toko nearly recoiled, despite overwhelming joy being her predominate emotion towards the situation. 

“Mm?” Byakuya barely spared her a glance and his face gave no indication of his disappointment; he’d rather hoped to keep this activity from her as she was sure to make a nuisance of herself about it. 

“Wha-what are y-you doing?!” her face flushed a burning red and she dragged her eyes up away from what was in his hands. 

Byakuya suppressed a sigh, “What does it look like? Use your brain before you speak. And this is hardly a big deal.” 

“Of c-course it-it’s a big deal!” she was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded, “I can’t believe… s-someone like-like you! D-doing th-that! I mean, obvious I kn-knew it was pop-popular, but you? Master?” 

He put the book down on the table and adjusted his glasses, “Toko, I had a fleeting interest. That’s all. It was on the shelf and I wasn’t sure what to research next, so I was taking a break. It wasn’t unenjoyable,” he smirked, keeping within the technical truth, if not the spirit of it, “But I doubt I’ll spend much time on it.” 

“M-master,” her eyes went dreamy and she smiled blissfully, “reading m-my book. I can’t believe it.”


End file.
